marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Doctor's Chronology
The following is a list of the Doctor's appearances in the order they take place for him. First Doctor * — The Doctor and Susan leave Gallifrey. * - #233 — The Doctor is traveling with only Susan. * — The Doctor is traveling with Ian and Barbara. * — The Doctor is traveling with Steven and Vicki. * - #220 — The Doctor is traveling with Ben and Polly. Second Doctor * — The Doctor is traveling with Jamie and Victoria. * — The Doctor is with Jamie and Zoe in the Land of Fiction, set during The Mind Robber. * - 226 — The Doctor is with Jamie and Zoe and they are wearing their clothes from The Krotons, which takes place after The Mind Robber. Third Doctor * - #223 — The Doctor is with Liz and the Brigadier. * — This takes place after The Dæmons. * — This is set during Day of the Daleks. * — The Doctor is with Jo. Fourth Doctor * - #237 — The Doctor is traveling with Sarah and Harry. * — The Doctor is traveling with just Sarah and she is in her Andy Pandy outfit, meaning this is set before The Hand of Fear. * — The Doctor is traveling with Leela. * - #16 — The Doctor is traveling alone. * — The Doctor finds K-9. * — The Doctor is traveling with Romana I, shortly after they have found the segments of the Key to Time. * — #51 — The Doctor has been separated from Romana and travels with Sharon and K-9. "Stripped for action?", an article in , places these between the Doctor's adventures with Romana I and Romana II. * (Story #1) — The Doctor is wearing his burgundy outfit. * - #214 — The Doctor is traveling with Romana II. * — For the Fourth Doctor, this is set during Nightmare of Eden. * — The Doctor is looking for Brighton Pavilion, so this takes place shortly before The Leisure Hive. * - #60 — These take place after The Keeper of Traken according to "Stripped for Action". * (Story #2) — The Doctor meets Flotsam and Jetsam again. Fifth Doctor * — The Doctor is traveling with Adric, Tegan, and Nyssa, and this is set during Black Orchid. * - #84, #86 - #87 — The Doctor travels alone, and then meets Gus. * — The Doctor has rejoined with Nyssa and Tegan. * - #217 — The Doctor is traveling with Tegan and Turlough. * - #230 — The Doctor is travelling with Peri. Sixth Doctor * — Peri stays behind, and the Doctor travels alone. * - #103 — The Doctor travels with Frobisher. * - #129 — The Doctor travels with Peri and Frobisher. * - #202 — The Doctor travels with Peri, and mentions Frobisher. * — Set during the above. * — The Doctor is just with Frobisher. *''Doctor Who: The Age of Chaos'' — The Doctor is with Frobisher. Set after The Trial of a Time Lord, meaning Peri has left. (The Peri in this story is a future Peri.) Seventh Doctor * — The Doctor is traveling with Mel. * - #150 — Frobisher rejoins the Doctor, and then the Doctor travels alone. Along the way he runs into Death's Head. * — The Doctor runs into Death's Head once again. * - #155 — The Doctor continues to travel alone. * - #12 — The Doctor continues to travel alone. * — The Doctor continues to travel alone. * - #162 — After a reunion with Sarah Jane Smith, the Doctor picks up Ace from the Cretaceous Period. This is supported by "Stripped for Action". * - #166 — The Doctor travels with Ace. * - #172 — The Doctor and Ace encounter the Mandragora Helix. * — Placement established by "Interweaving the New Adventures", an article in . The Doctor is traveling with Ace. * — "Interweaving with the New Adventures" * — Takes place directly after Issue 173. * — "Interweaving with the New Adventures" * — "Interweaving with the New Adventures" * - #180 *''Doctor Who Classic Comics Autumn Special'' — Continued from Issue 180 * - #187 — "Interweaving with the New Adventures" * — The Doctor and Ace have briefly separated after the events of Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible. * - #190 — The Doctor and Ace have reunited. Set during the events of Cat's Cradle: Warhead. * — "Interweaving with the New Adventures" * - #196 — The Doctor travels with Ace and she leaves once again. Benny then joins. * — Set shortly after Issue 196. The Doctor is with Benny. * — "Interweaving with the New Adventures" * - #210 — After an adventure with Benny, Ace rejoins once again. * — Placement established in "Interweaving with the New Adventures". It is not explained why the Doctor is alone. * - #242 — The Seventh Doctor's final comic adventure. Ace has rejoined. Eighth Doctor * - #260 — The Doctor travels with Izzy. * - #285 — The Doctor continues traveling with Izzy until his final Marvel appearance. Future Doctor * — The Future incarnation of the Doctor is present at the party.